


Anniversary

by CitybytheBayside



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Additional SNK characters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitybytheBayside/pseuds/CitybytheBayside
Summary: Upon learning he won’t be able to celebrate his 10th wedding anniversary to Mikasa, Eren sets out to put together the best possible surprise he could give.





	Anniversary

“So Connie just let him run around like that for the entire afternoon?” Mikasa asked Sasha amusedly over the phone as they talked. Mikasa tucked her legs up on the sofa as she looked out the window.

 

“Connie prefers to be the fun parent. Sometimes that’s to a detriment.” 

 

Mikasa laughed lightly. A clicking sound from her phone indicated it’s battery was close to dying.

 

“Well Sasha I’m gonna have to go. Phone's about to die.”

 

“Seriously Mikasa, join us in the 21st century. Get Skype. Then that won’t be an issue and we can see each other face to face.”

 

“I’m not very technically gifted, you know that. Anyway I’ll give you another call sometime this week.” Mikasa said, seeing a car pull into the driveway, promoting a smile.

 

“Alright then. Bye Mikasa!”

 

“Bye.” Mikasa said before hanging up. She stood and went to put the phone back. The front door opened and her husband came through.

 

“Hey you.” Eren greeted. Mikasa went to him and kissed him.

 

“Hey.”

 

She moved away as he closed the door. “How was work?”

 

“Same old I suppose.” he answered. She couldn’t help but pick up a tone of disappointment in his voice.

 

“I see one of my favourite people. Where’s the other two?” he asked, referring to their son and daughter Leo and Ginny.

 

“Out back. Leo’s needing to collect rocks for a project. Ginny wanted to help.”

 

Eren went to the window to see this. The pair were seat on the ground. Leo, who mostly took after his father genetically given the green eyes, was enthusiastically showing off a rock to his little sister, who was just a spitting image of her mother, as she sat quietly and watched him grabbing up more rocks.

 

Mikasa spoke up, curious as to what potentially could be bothering Eren. “So nothing happened today?”

 

He turned back to his wife, lightly shrugging. “Well, they did say I was needed at a conference in Trost City.”

 

“Oh? When’s that?” She asked, tidying up a small mess on the kitchen counter Leo likely left.

 

Eren scratched the back of his head. “I fly out next Thursday.”

 

Mikasa stopped. She looked at a calendar showing that day was April 17 before looking back over to Eren, who held a look of disappointment that matched hers.

 

“Next Thursday.” she repeated. Eren nodded. She looked down towards the ground. 

 

“That’s our anniversary.” She said quietly.

 

He nodded. “I know.”

 

It was their tenth wedding anniversary. They married when they were 22, just out of college. The day also held a lot of meaning for them and with it being their tenth anniversary, Mikasa had her heart set on celebrating it with him.

 

“I asked them if they could send someone else. They said it had to be me. I’m sorry Mika.”

 

She nodded. “I, I forgot that I needed to drive Ginny to her friends house. I’m gonna..do that.” she said measuredly.

 

“Oh. Yeah, okay.” Eren replied. Both knew Mikasa was just trying to find a means of keeping her from crying about this. And he didn’t want to upset her further. Mikasa dug her car keys out of her pocket and went to get Ginny from the yard. Eren sat down and watched after her, intense guilt eating away inside him.

 

* * *

 

There was an awkwardness between them for the next few days. Mikasa wasn’t mad at him, they not knew that, but they’d never been apart from each other in the important days: holidays, birthdays, and especially their anniversary. 

 

“I don’t know what to do.” Eren said to Armin. He’d gone over to his best friends house for advice. “I’m not able to not go to the conference. And I don’t want our tenth anniversary to be missed. I won’t do that to her.”

 

“It’s quite a dilemma, that’s for sure.” Armin said. “And I wish I had something to offer here but I’ve not experienced that myself.”

 

“I know. Krista would kill you if you ever were in my shoes.” Eren said jokingly.

 

“Maybe. I think she likes having me around though.”

 

“I don’t think we’ve spoken a full sentence to each other in the past few days. It sucks.”

 

“Maybe there’s something you can do together before you leave.”

 

Eren shook his head. “I have an afternoon flight. We wouldn’t be able to enjoy it. Unless...”

 

“I’m listening.” Armin said

 

“That’s good because this’ll only work if you help me.”

 

“Let me hear it.”

 

* * *

 

Eren woke the next morning to see Mikasa already awake, sitting in front of her vanity brushing her silky black hair.

 

“Hey.” he greeted. She turned to him, dawning a half hearted smile.

 

“Morning.” She finished brushing her hair and slid on her red cardigan.

 

“I’m gonna be working with Sasha today, once I drop Ginny and Leo off at school.”

 

Eren got up. “Wait a moment.”

 

Mikasa looked at him as he walked to the closet and produced a small blue box.

 

He handed it to her. “I know tomorrow and all I’m going to be going but I wanted to give you these now.”

 

Mikasa opened the box to find a pair of blue feather earrings, a pair he’d likely seen her admiring a lot when they visited the malls jewelry store.

 

“It’s nothing much really, but I knew how much you liked them.”

 

Mikasa looked from them to her husband, giving another half smile.

 

“Thank you.”

 

She pecked him on the cheek as he nodded. 

 

“I am sorry, Mika. Really.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Eren. I’m not mad at you. I’m just...it’s going to feel different.”

 

Eren wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

 

“I won’t let this happen again.”

 

They pulled away. Mikasa looked at him.

 

“Thank you. See you later.” She said, before exiting their room. Eren sighed. He went into the bathroom to get freshened up. Upon entering he’d noticed the ever precious red scarf Mikasa never not wore carefully hung on the back of the door. He plucked it up to hurry it to her but saw the car already gone from the window.

 

Mikasa drove Ginny and Leo to school as she said. She waved to them as they ran in. Looking over to the blue jewelry box, she took it and opened it, piercing them into her earlobes. She took a moment to admire how they looked before driving away.

 

* * *

 

“They’re beautiful Mikasa.” Sasha said as she and Mikasa talked behind the counter of the bookstore Sasha worked at. She was remarking on the earrings.

 

“I couldn’t believe he noticed me looking at them all the time.”

 

“He cares about what you care about.”

 

Mikasa nodded looking down to her lap. Sasha’s eyebrows went up in surprise.

 

“I just noticed you aren’t wearing your scarf.”

 

Mikasa’s hand moved to her neck, feeling the bareness of her throat which was usually covered by said fabric. “Oh. I must’ve left it at home.”

 

 She felt her eyes stinging a bit with tears.

 

“Mikasa?”

 

Mikasa quickly wiped at her eyes. “Sorry.”

 

“No, it’s okay. You’re upset.”

 

“I don’t get why though. I’m not mad at him, I just don’t know. I guess I got too used to always being with him on the special days.”

 

“That and it’s also the tenth anniversary of your wedding.”

 

“I don’t know, me and Eren, we have 30 years of history together. It’s not really the number that matters to me.”

 

Mikasa felt composed again. “I love Eren. And he loves me. That’s never going to change. Even if we miss a milestone, we’ll always be together. I need to accept that.”

 

A customer came into the store. The two women went back to work.

 

* * *

 

It was 10:30 by the time Mikasa arrived home that night. She stayed late to help Sasha with inventory and lost track of time.

 

Locking her car door, she walked towards the front door.

 

“Mika.”

 

Eren’s voice caught her attention. She looked to the street and saw him, getting off a bicycle and holding onto a second.

 

“Eren?” She asked, walking to him. “I didn’t see you there.”

 

“Just came around the corner as I saw you drive by.” he said with a small smile.

 

“What are you doing with two bicycles?” She asked, a smile of her own semi developing out of sheer amuses curiosity.

 

“I want to take you somewhere. And this was how we did it back in the day.”

 

“What about the kids?”

 

“They’re with Ma inside, it’s okay. Humour me? Please?”

 

That impossible to say no to lopsided grin on his face was all Mikasa needed to see. She went over to the bikes.

 

“Just one thing first.” he said. Reaching into his jacket pocket he produced her scarf.

 

“You forgot it this morning.” 

 

He began wrapping it around her carefully, while she kept her gaze on him.

 

She pulled it down a little from her mouth to speak, a tiny blush forming on her cheeks. “Thank you.”

 

“It’s just hard not to see you with it on.”

 

Mikasa found herself clutching onto his hand, smiling at him.

 

“Shall we?” he asked, gesturing to the bikes. Mikasa headed over to the second one he was holding up and got on. The couple then peddled down their street in tandem.

 

“You’re wearing the earrings.” Eren said, noticing the gift he gave her as her hair lightly blew around. “They look great on you.”

 

“Thanks. Can I ask, why the bikes?

 

“I wanted to do something really special for you. So I was thinking maybe a trip down memory lane would be something you’d like. And the bikes, well, it’s how we used to get around before we got old.”

 

“We’re only 32.”

 

He playfully shrugged as they pedalled further. It was a few streets before Mikasa began to suspect their destination.

 

Having not been on a bike for some years, she found herself wobbling a little bit as she readjusted. Eren moves his hand over to keep hold of her handlebar, something he used to do all the time. They looked at one another.

 

“You good now?” he asked. She nodded, and he let go.

 

Sure enough, they’d arrived at Maria Avenue. The street they grew up on.

 

“Right here is where it all began.” Eren stated as they stopped in the middle of the street. “In these two houses.”

 

He pointed to both sides of the street, Mikasa’s old home on the left, his the right.

 

“We lived in these houses for the entirety of our youths. It’s insane to think now that in the first ten years we weren’t friends.”

 

Mikasa nodded. “I was too shy to talk to anyone.”

 

“And I only was ever willing to hang out with Armin. Until that day. That day in the national park.”

 

The memory made her smile. “My hero.”

 

“Sometimes I regret that what it took for us to become close was you falling off that bridge. If I could make myself young again, first thing I’d do would be to go across the street here and ask you to come play.”

 

“What matters we did become friends.”

 

“And now I can’t imagine my life without you there with me.”

 

He got off his bike and wheeled it towards his mothers house. Mikasa followed.

 

“We grew up into adults here together. Did the usual things, which eventually included driving. And you remember what my first vehicle was, right?”

 

Mikasa looked at the driveway to see a motorized bike siting there.

 

“Oh my god. The Snail.”

 

Eren mockingly sighed at the old name Mikasa gave his first vehicle. “Yes.”

 

“I can’t believe it’s still around.”

 

“Can’t ever part with it. I doubted you’d want it in our garage so it remained here. It’s going to be our transportation for the rest of the evening.”

 

Mikasa was tempted to make another quip about the bikes speed, but the nostalgia of riding it once more preoccupied her. Those nights of holding tightly onto Eren as they drove through the city were some of her fondest. 

 

Takin her seat behind him, her arms naturally wrapped around his waist. She nestled her chin on his shoulder as he pulled out of the driveway and down the road.

 

* * *

 

It had to be past midnight now. The best light they had were from the street lamps lining the roads. Mikasa could see the stars in the sky well enough though. Eren slowed the bike to a stop. Mikasa looked around and saw their old high school a little way down the street.

 

“Kyojin High. Great times were had here. Remember that brawl me and some of the other guys had in the field over there?”

 

“I do.” Mikasa responded, slight annoyance in her voice.

 

“You never liked me getting in those, huh? To be honest I was more worried about your reaction than my mom’s.”

 

“Was that what were reminiscing about here?”

 

“Not especially. The main reason is right here was where we agreed to go on our first date. It was Homecoming, and when I was at my locker I overheard Jean saying he was going to ask you to go with him. I didn’t know why at the time but that made me angry. I know now it’s because I loved you, but at that moment I didn’t.”

 

Mikasa giggled. “So you asking me to Homecoming was purely to spite Jean?”

 

“Eh, maybe 5% of it was. The rest was because I wanted to. And it was right here near that street light where I asked you.”

 

“You were so out of breath. You must’ve run all the way from the school.”

 

“I planned to ask you right after the bell but you’d already headed off.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you caught up to me. Because if I remember correctly Jean came to my house an hour later and asked me.”

 

“I have nightmares sometimes about what it’d be like if you married Jean instead.”

 

“That right?”

 

“Yeah. It’s horrifying.”

 

“At least he found happiness with Hitch. The disappointment on his face when I declined was kinda hard to see.”

 

“It worked out for all. And that all began on this spot. The place you first said yes to what would become many more dates.”

 

Mikasa leaned into him in a hug as he turned the bike back on and began driving once more.

 

* * *

 

They drove through the streets and eventually hit the highway, driving for a short period before turning towards a big hill Mikasa recognized immediately.

 

“Our spot.” She said as they slowed to a halt.

 

“Our spot.” Eren repeated. He got off the bike, aiding his wife off as well. They were at the top of a large empty grassy hill, which had a grand view of the sweeping city below. A clear view of the sky as well.

 

“You said to me once that you wanted there to be a quiet place for us to spend time together. It took me days to find this place. But it was worth it when I saw that smile on your face.”

 

He took her hand as they walked over to the hill. She took a seat on the grass as he sat next to her. Adjusting himself to be holding her, they looked out to the city.

 

“I think you remember what happened here.” he said.

 

“Many wonderful nights. But one stands out because I closed my eyes for a minute, and when I opened them you were kneeled in front of me, asking me to marry you.”

 

“I was so nervous. I didn’t know what you’d say.”

 

“I could tell, you were shaking a lot when we walked over here. And of course I’d say yes. You’re the only one for me.”

 

Eren moved so that he’d be in the kneeling position again. He produced a ring which Mikasa recognized. Looking at her hand, she saw the engagement ring that was once there was gone. 

 

“When did you-“

 

“When we were walking over. I just wanted to recreate that moment, and here that answer. Mikasa Ackerman, will you marry me?”

 

“Yes.” She said instantly, allowing Eren to return the ring onto her finger. They shared a kiss before getting back to their feet. Mikasa saw on Eren’s watch that it had just went past 1:30 in the morning.

 

“Oh my, Eren, it’s really late. Won’t you be tired for your flight tomorrow?”

 

“I can sleep later. There’s more stops to be made. Humour me a bit longer?”

 

Again with that grin. She smiled and nodded in agreement, taking his hand and walking back with him to The Snail.

 

“Wait, mind if I borrow your phone for a second?” Eren suddenly asked.

 

“Uh, yeah sure.”

 

Before Mikasa could reach into her pocket for it, Eren was already in her pocket fishing it out.

 

“Just wanted to text Ma, make sure Ginny and Leo are alright.”

 

Eren finished the text and handed it back to Mikasa. She pocketed it before getting onto The Snail with Eren.

 

“All good?”

 

He felt her nod against his back. Starting the bike up, they headed off for their next destination.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t too far away, Mikasa thought to herself. Taking into consideration the path their journey was taking, the next place it could be was the church she and Eren married in.

 

Her hunch was proven right as it came into view. It was pitch black as expected considering it was nearly 2 in the morning.

 

“Saint Marley Cathedral.” Eren announced as they got off the Snail. 

 

“Where we made it official.”

 

Eren turned to her. “Where you became Mikasa Jaeger. Hard to imagine just a month after we found out you were pregnant with Leo.”

 

Mikasa smiled, the image of her family on her mind. 

 

Hooking their arms together, they walked towards the stone steps leading to the church.

 

“I couldn’t wait to see you that day. Having Sasha and the others whisk you away days before was unbearable.”

 

“They took away my keys because they were certain we’d meet up somewhere.”

 

Eren laughed.

 

“We were gonna have it outdoors weren’t we?”

 

Mikasa nodded. “We were. But this church is special. It’s where...”

 

She trailed off a little. The church was the same place her deceased parents married in. Eren wrapped his arm around her in comfort.

 

“It was a beautiful idea. To share this place with them. That way they’d be with us in spirit.”

 

Mikasa smiled. “You’re always so accommodating of me.”

 

“And same with you.”

 

The let go of one another. Eren went to the windows to peek through.

 

“Can’t barely see a thing. I was hoping we’d maybe get to go in.”

 

“I don’t think there’s anyone-“

 

“Wait here a minute,’I’ll see if there’s a backdoor.”

 

“Eren!” Mikasa exclaimed just as he ran off. She stood in place, electing to wait for him.

 

As much as this was a sweet gesture, she was uncertain it was a wise one. A cop could easily see them and arrest them for breaking in. Or worse the priest could live in the church and catch Eren. 

 

Her train of thought stopped when the front doors opened, a small amount of light came through and- 

 

“Levi?” Mikasa asked confused.

 

Her older brother approached her. 

 

“Kasa.” he greeted.

 

“What-“

 

He produced a white veil and adjusted it on her head.

 

“Bride needs a veil.” he stated. Once it was set he offered his arm to her. She realized what this meant and she obliged, smile returning to her face.

 

They entered the church, the doors shutting behind them. Mikasa looked around and saw that black clothes were covering the windows so the light inside wouldn’t be seen.

 

The bridal march was playing, but on a radio system instead of the organ. It would’ve likely been too loud for this hour.

 

Mikasa was stunned to see so many people there, all of them friends and family: Bertolt and Ymir, Reiner and Annie, Marco and Ilse, Jean and Hitch. She saw Armin and Connie next to Eren, with Armin of course being his best man, while Krista stood with Sasha as her bridesmaids/maids of honour. Levi’s wife Petra was in the front, next to Erwin Smith, Eren’s stepfather and Carla. and sure enough her son and daughter Leo and Ginny were there too. She gave them a wave and they waved back, with Carla making sure they didn’t make too much noise.

 

Levi guided her to Eren, who was waiting for her.

 

“Hey.” he greeted.

 

“Hi.” She said back. “How on earth did you pull this off?”

 

Eren gave a small look towards Armin. 

 

“Quite a bit of collaboration and Armin planning.” Eren replied.

 

The pastor emerged with a welcoming smile on his face.

 

“Ready to get married again?” Eren asked.

 

“Definitely.”

 

The pastor took that to begin the ceremony. Reading through the same anecdotes he shared ten years ago, having them commit new but similar vows.

 

“Eren, it is time for you to place the ring on her finger.”

 

Eren turned to Armin who handed him the wedding ring he’d given Mikasa. She looked to her hand again to see that now that particular ring was indeed gone from her finger. 

 

“Sticky fingers.” She teased. Eren took her hand in his.

 

“With this ring, I thee wed.” he stated, sliding the ring back onto her finger.

 

“Now Mikasa, its is time for you to bestow your ring onto Eren.”

 

“Eren, do you-“

 

Eren nodded with his head towards her jacket pocket. Initially confused, she felt inside it to find his wedding ring there. A knowing look dawned on her face, realizing that the whole text to Carla was a ruse.

 

“You’re truly a master at this.” She remarked.

 

“About 30% master of this.” Armin teased, earning a light elbow to the arm from Eren.

 

Taking Eren’s hand she placed the ring on. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

 

“The rings bestowed, the vows committed, I once again pronounce you to be husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

 

Mikasa shot towards Eren, kissing him as the audience clapped.

 

Eren gathered Mikasa up in his arms and carried her down the aisle as they were followed by the others. Stepping outside, he set Mikasa back down on the ground.

 

“Congratulations on 10 years you two.” Carla said, hugging them.

 

“Thanks Ma. You’re fine with having Leo and Ginny over tonight?”

 

“Not at all. I’ll take them home now so they can get some sleep before school.”

 

Mikasa looked around. “Wait, how did you all get here? There’s no cars in the parking lot.”

 

Jean laughed. “We parked down the road.”

 

He pointed down the barren road towards the black city. Immediately at the front was a closed restaurant with several cars parked. Mikasa smiled.

 

“This must’ve taken awhile to plan.”

 

“Armin thought of all the details. I just thought of the stops we’d make.” Eren said as Armin walked over to them, accompanied by his wife Krista.

 

“Thank you for this Armin.” Mikasa said.

 

“Don’t let Eren be modest. Wanting to have a midnight walk through memory lane is quite the idea.”

 

“One that wouldn’t work if it isn’t properly planned. Thanks again buddy.” Eren said.

 

“Happy anniversary you two.” Krista said. “We need to get going though. Need to get some sleep before the twins wake up.”

 

“Hey fair enough. Thanks for making it out everyone!”

 

The crowd sounded noises of appreciation as they too began heading down the road to their cars. Eren looked to Mikasa.

 

“Come on. Just one more stop.”

 

Mikasa nodded. She rose and followed Eren. They drove past the departing guests and waved to them as they headed off into the night.

 

* * *

 

They drove around for about a half hour, taking in the sights. They stopped at an all night diner.

 

“You want to eat?” Mikasa asked.

 

“Yeah. Remember this was our first stop as a married couple? We were supposed to go right to the reception but you were so hungry we stopped for a quick burger.”

 

“Oh yeah!” Mikasa exclaimed, remembering. They went in and sat down at a booth, ordering two burgers and a milkshake.

 

“What a night.” Eren said. “You enjoy it?”

 

“Yes, very!” Mikasa replied. “Eren Tonight has just been magical. Thank you for this.”

 

He stroked her hand. “Anything for you.”

 

The waitress brought over their order and they began to eat.

 

* * *

 

They were soon on their way home. Mikasa felt both content and well as tired. It was just about 4:30, and the Sky was slowly turning pink.

 

The Snail came to a slow at their house, and Eren parked it in the driveway.

 

“And here we are.”

 

He got off and helped her down, knowing she was tired.

 

“I completely forgot you were going this afternoon.” She said.

 

“Yeah, me too. But that’s later.”

 

He took her hands into his and looked into her eyes.

 

“Mikasa, tonight was my way of showing you just how important you are to me. And how sorry I have to leave today of all days. But I think with us, regardless of the day, regardless of where we are in this world, nothing will ever change the fact that you, our family, will always be with me.”

 

Mikasa pecked him on the lips.

 

“One more thing.” he said. He went over to the Snail and opened one of the bags on its side. He produced a laptop.

 

“Is that my laptop?”

 

“It’s is. With one minor tweak.”

 

He opened it and turned it on. Once it showed the dashboard, he pointed to an icon.

 

“I installed Skype on it. If I have anything to say about it I don’t plan on being away on days like this ever again, but even if that happens, or for any other times were apart, there’s just no way I can go the day without seeing you somehow.”

 

Mikasa clutched the laptop in her hands, laughing. “Oh Eren. I love you.”

 

“I love you too Mikasa.”

 

With their arms around one another, they walked towards their home to get some sleep before Eren left. Mikasa felt better now, as they got to have the best anniversary she could ever imagine. And even though she’ll miss him when he was gone the sorrow of missing this day no longer lingered. So she closed her eyes once laying in their bed, resting before she would drive Eren to the airport.

 

And then taking the Snail back to Carla’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I initially thought of having this be in the same series as Belated and With This Ring but I found their continuities didn’t match up as I began writing before I thought of connecting the series. So this borrowed elements I used in the previous two stories and thus this is the result. Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
